Growing Up is Hard to Do
by Bera-Moon
Summary: Chapter Five is updated! Gregory House’s life gets turned upside town when a piece of his past comes back to haunt him. Just how will Cuddy react to the new addition and how will House cope with his new responsibility? Huddy. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gregory House's life gets turned upside town when a piece of his past comes back to haunt him. Just how will Cuddy react to the new addition and how will House cope with his new responsibility?

Disclaimer: I do no own House or any of it characters. I do however own Sarah.

Enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gregory House frowned heavily at the package on his desk. His frown deepened when a shrill scream sounded from the basket positioned on the corner, small arms moving to wave their annoyance at the lack of attention. Slowly moving forward, House spied an envelope wedged under the corner of the basket. Reaching for it, he opened the letter and briefly scanned their contents.

It wasn't good. Seems a one night stand had finally come back to bite him on the ass, as Wilson always threatened would one day happen. It seemed whoever the tiny baby's mother was couldn't handle the thought of being a mother and had tracked him down to deposit the life sucking machine to the one male she could actually remember.

Peering into the brown basket with pink trimmings, he paused and studied the tiny baby. Couldn't be more than 2 months old, wrapped in various degrees of pink, frills and bows lining every inch of the cushioned surface. Watching as the baby's blue eyes surveyed him, the attention she had been obviously seeking finally coming her way, House frowned again. She had his eyes.

Damn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So there is the first chapter. What do you think? You know what to do, press that button!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Gregory House's life gets turned upside town when a piece of his past comes back to haunt him. Just how will Cuddy react to the new addition and how will House cope with his new responsibility?

Disclaimer: I do no own House or any of it characters. I do however own Sarah.

A/N: Wow, two chapters at once! Enjoy the second chapter and don't forget to review. I know it is going to seem that House is a little out of character, but don't worry, he will be back to his same old annoying self in no time!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy sprinted down the corridor, the conversation she had just shared with house, weighing heavily on her mind. He had sounded so desperate, so unsure, and so NOT house. Her mind running over the various troubles he could be in, she adjusted her coat, moving the note pad from her pocket so she could run faster to the one office she could walk the path to with her eyes closed.

Rounding a corner she eyed the crowd that had formed around House's office. Pushing her way through she turned to face them. With one subtle look at her watch she had them all scuttling away to their various locations. Cuddy smiled briefly. It was nice to have that power some times.

Taking a deep breath she turned and moved into House's office.

"What's wrong?" She breathed, her eyes moving to the basket perched on the desk.

House turned and eyed Cuddy gratefully. "I have a problem." Handing her the letter he frowned again. "It says she is mine" he muttered.

Cuddy gasped. "How?"

House tilted his head slightly. "Well, when a man and a woman love each other, or I my case when the guy has a large wad of cash –."

Cuddy cut him off. "I don't mean _that_ House."

House shrugged. "I don't know. It was almost a year ago Lisa. How am I supposed to know? I think she has my eyes though." House regarded the baby again.

Cuddy eyed House closely. To be honest this was a side of House she had never seen before. He seemed almost _human_, which was an achievement for House. "We can do a test if you like." She offered moving closer to get a glimpse at the tiny baby.

"Will it hurt her?" House internally cringed at the thought of a needle going anywhere near this baby.

Cuddy paused mid stride. "It shouldn't." Continuing to walk she stared down at the baby. Moving her eyes to the infuriating man beside her, she regarded the baby again. "There is a slight resemblance to you. I just hope she doesn't have your personality."

House dropped into the chair beside his desk. "What am I going to do? I don't know the first thing about babies. I mean, they Cry and stuff. What do I do?"

Cuddy's jaw dropped. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with House?"

"What?" House implored. "I'm not allowed to have a weakness?"

Cuddy shook her head. "NO! You're Doctor House. Ruthless, harsh, rude, bastard. Not soft."

House nodded slowly. "But that House doesn't have a daughter."

Cuddy touched his arm. "We don't know if she is yours."

House looked up at her, more emotion shining out of his blue eyes than she had ever seen in her life. "But she could be. That's enough for me."

Cuddy sighed and jumped slightly as a loud cry rung through the quiet room. Cuddy glanced down at House who was staring at the ground. "Well, aren't you going to pick her up?"

House startled and hooked his cane on the back of the chair and limped to the front of the basket. Pulling back the blanket he reached in and lifted the crying bundle into his arms. Almost immediately she quietened, soft gurgles taking the place of the loud cry.

Cuddy stared in amazement at the man before her. How could someone so harsh all the time, be such a gentle person when it came to a baby? Why only weeks ago she had heard about his case with the autistic boy. He had been so harsh with him, able to get through the thick exterior, but at the same time ruthless with his treatment. Yet here he was, cradling this baby like she was made of China almost afraid to move and upset her contented sounds.

Moving to his side she lightly squeezed his arm. "You won't be alone in this."

House lifted his eyes to meet her own. "Who else is going to help? I suppose I could get Wilson to help. He is the most girly out of all of us, he could be quite useful."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I'll help House. You know my thoughts on children."

House smirked. "Going all Maternal on me now?" Moving his eyes down to her stomach he raised his voice. "Your Mom wants to trade you in already."

"I'm not pregnant." Cuddy Huffed. Turning her attention to the now sleeping baby in House's arms, she sighed. "Do you have the room at your place for a baby?"

House frowned. "I barely have enough room for Steve. I don't know how I am going to fit a baby."

Cuddy paced the room. "Well I have room." She finally stated, "You could both move in with me?"

"Why Cuddy." House smiled. "I always knew you were secretly in love with me!"

Cuddy waved his comment off. "I've got two spare rooms, one can be yours, the other the babies. By the way, what is her name?"

House glanced back at the basket. There nestled below the where the baby had been sleeping was another envelope. Motioning for Cuddy to open it, House held his breath.

Pulling the piece of paper out, Cuddy gasped. "It's a birth certificate. It has you down as the father alright, but there is no name listed under the Mother category. It says her name is Sarah Angel House."

House glanced down at the baby sleeping peacefully against his shoulder. "Hi Sarah. Its nice to meet you. I'm your daddy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Phew, there you have it. Two chapters.

Well you know what to do!

Cheers, Bera.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Gregory House's life gets turned upside town when a piece of his past comes back to haunt him. Just how will Cuddy react to the new addition and how will House cope with his new responsibility?

Disclaimer: I do no own House or any of it characters. I do however own Sarah.

A/N: After discovering that apparently my story was in Spanish, I found the urge to change that and update with another chapter. Don't you just love it when you see the hits but not the reviews to go with it?? Come on people it takes two seconds to review. Hell, just send me one word!!!! I'll be your best friend!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House paced up and down the room, silence his new best friend. Baby Sarah was sleeping peacefully in his arms, having forcefully announced her annoyance at being lowered back into the basket the second House tried to do so. After the third failed attempt, Cuddy had muttered something about "house breaking" and left the room, the sharp clicks of her heels reverberating down the quiet corridor.

8:57am

Noticing the time for the first time since arriving at the hospital, House frowned. Just how was he supposed to break to his team, that he was now a father. He could almost imagine their expressions and outbursts. He knew Cameron would fawn over the baby, taking every chance she could to offer assistance. After all, helping a cripple with a baby was certainly a new target she had to accomplish.

Foreman would undoubtedly offer not much of an opinion and offer that perhaps there was a neurological problem that would definitely need investigating. It would be Chase that would be the ice breaker. He would certainly be the one House was looking forward to seeing. He was the dark horse of the group; the one House knew had the potential to do great things if nudged gently in the right direction.

Glancing up as the first of the three made their way into the adjoining room, House regarded the sleeping Sarah. Smiling at her contented face, he pushed himself to his feet and hooked his cane over his shoulder. Limping to the other room and taking the utmost care to support his fragile parcel, House surprised the first of his team.

"Doctor House? What's going on?" Alison Cameron was confused. Why in the world was House carrying a baby wrapped in Pink?

House nodded at her before lowering himself into a chair at the head of the table. "I'm not going to go into details now. I'll wait until the other two decide to show up. In the mean time, I need you to get on the phone and find me one of those baby carry things. The thing that all those "yummy-mummies" have."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Um – Sure." Pulling the phone book towards her, she began the process of searching for the item House needed. The only hard task she knew would be how to get a hold of said item. Without even asking the question, she knew how this would come about. It seems she would have to make the mad dash to collect the item.

As if reading her thoughts, House smirked. "I'll need you to pick this up too. If I'm to get any work done I think I am going to need a little bit of assistance. Oh, and while you at it, get that thing on wheels too. I'm pretty sure having her balanced on my chest is going to do wonders to my shoulder."

Nodding again, Cameron breathed a sigh of relief as Chase and Foreman stumbled loudly into the room, their voices raised in an obvious argument about who was the hotter star on screen.

"Cameron" Foreman all but shouted. "If you were gay, who would you date…Cameron Diaz or Jennifer Garner?"

House stood up and brandished his cane at the pair. "If you two so much as utter those stars name in this room again, I will imprint their names on your brain so it's the last thing you see when you go to sleep!"

Foreman raised his hands in surrender and noticed for the first time the bundle in House's arms. "Uh, Doctor House? Do you mind telling us what is going on?"

House sighed heavily and dropped his cane, rocking slightly as Sarah voiced her annoyance at the loud noise. "This is Sarah my daughter. Seems I have one now. I don't know the exact details and even if I did I would not tell you. So don't ask. Now make yourselves useful and start ordering all the things you think she might need. Have them delivered to Cuddy's house and charged to my credit card."

Chase blinked. "Don't you mean Dr Wilson's?"

House raised an eyebrow. "If I meant Dr Wilson's I would have said 'Charge to Dr Wilson's credit card'"

Chase nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Right. I'll get to it then."

Cameron lowered her cell to the table and regarded house. "You will have to tell us what is going on eventually. Even you can't keep this big of a secret." Raising a hand as House's mouth opened to protest against her statement she smiled slightly. "The Pram and Carrier should be here within half an hour. I managed to sweet talk them into delivering them here instead of me having to pick them up."

House sighed heavily. "That's great. If I give you a treat will you roll over?" At her stunned look he elaborated. "Just because I now have a daughter, doesn't mean I am going to change how I treat you three. Where would the fun in that be?" Ignoring their shocked expressions he rose to his feet. "On that note, I have to visit Wilson. I do believe the appointed Uncle needs to spend time with his niece.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House ambled slowly down the hall to Wilson's room. Ignoring the many stares that were sent his way he reached Wilson's office and walked in.

"So the rumours are true then." Wilson beat him to it.

House sniffed. "If you trust rumours. Uncle Wilson, meet Sarah. Sarah, meet Uncle Wilson."

As if knowing she was about to go on show, Sarah slowly opened her eyes and regarded the strange man before her. Regarding him through sleepy eyes, she yawned, stretched an arm and promptly fell back asleep.

House grinned. "I think she likes you."

Wilson fell into the chair behind his desk. "Care to explain what is going on?"

House sighed and moved to sit in the chair opposite Wilson. "I wish I knew. Seems a one night stand I had has finally come back to bite me. Birth certificate says she is mine. There is no mother listed though and all I know is her name is Sarah Angel House."

Wilson nodded slowly. "What are you going to do?"

House stared up at the picture on the wall of Wilson's office, staying silent for several moments. "I can't abandon her. I'm all she's got now."

Wilson smiled and got up out of his chair. Running his hand across Sarah's light brown hair he faced house. "Good decision. You had me worried there for a second."

House laughed softly. "Always gotta stay on your toes Wilson. You never know what I'll do next."

Wilson shared in the laughter. "Don't I know it! So anyway, what are you going to do?"

House shrugged, glancing down in fear of waking Sarah from the slight movement. "Cuddy has said she is going to help. Even said I have to move in with her because her house is larger than mine. Secretly I think she wants me."

Wilson covered his mouth with his hand to stifle the laughter that threatened to explode out of him. "Now I have heard everything!"

"You can laugh all you want, but you'll see. She will be eating out of my hand in no time."

Wilson's face suddenly went serious. "You're not serious are you?"

House snorted. "What a stupid question. I would not have said it if I wasn't serious."

Wilson waved the comment off. "No, not that." Slapping his forehead, he continued. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. You like Cuddy!"

House's jaw dropped. "What?"

Wilson smiled triumphantly and leant back on his heels. "Of course. It all makes sense. She is the only one you let have the last say. She is the only one who is allowed to upset you. She's the one!"

House shook his head. "Listen Wilson, I don't know what you have taken this morning, but I think you had better give up before it's too late."

Wilson laughed happily. "Oh you'll see. I'll be right in no time. Then little bubba here will get a new Daddy and a new Mummy!"

House frowned at the comment. He couldn't like Cuddy. She was, well Cuddy. Just like he was House. It just wasn't right. Right?

Damn Wilson.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: Woohoo, another chapter! And this one is even set to English! HaHa, sorry about that. Please review, you know you want tooooo!!!!!!

Cheers, Bera


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Gregory House's life gets turned upside town when a piece of his past comes back to haunt him. Just how will Cuddy react to the new addition and how will House cope with his new responsibility?

Disclaimer: I do no own House or any of it characters. I do however own Sarah.

A/N: Hi guys! It has been a while since I posted no? Well that is why I have taken the time to sit down a write this for you all. I greatly appreciate each and every one of your reviews, for that is the reason this is here! So on that note, here is the next chapter and please review!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gregory house was unsure how much time had passed when Cameron burst in, her voice startling both the old House and baby House awake. To be honest he wasn't sure who was startled more. Him or Sarah. Frowning darkly he gently rocked the baby into silence and regarded Cameron with distaste.

"Have you not heard of knocking?"

Cameron flushed a deep red. "Sorry Dr House. I didn't realise you were both asleep." Pushing two parcels he did not even realise she was carrying/pushing forward; he turned and fled the room, uttering another apology on the way out.

Glancing down at the already assembled stroller and carrier, House smiled softly. "Im gonna miss rocking you kiddo, but Daddy really needs the use of his hands." Hooking the pram into the curve of his cane he pulled it forward and regarded it. "So you sit here..." he began slowly lowering the content baby into the pusher, the seat already reclined. Buckling the straps, House covered her with the pink blanket and regarded his handy work as her eyes slowly worked their way closed, her tiny mouth opening slightly.

Regarding the baby carrier with a look of concern he held it up, regarding the many straps with horror. "How are you supposed to wear this thing?" He muttered, lowering the object into the carry basket under the slumbering baby. Turning the pram around, he single handedly made his way into corridor. Ignoring the many groups of staff members all gathered to catch a glimpse of the baby; House broke through the crowd and made his way down the hall to the elevator. As much as he didn't want to go to his next destination, he knew there was no way to avoid it. Besides he had to beat Wilson there.

If there was anyone who was going to announce his feelings for Cuddy, it was going to be him. Not Wilson.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House braced himself before walking in the door. Damn Wilson for bringing out hidden feelings. Now Cuddy was going to think he was being nice to her because he wanted her to play Mummy. Which was partially true, but now that these feelings were beginning to surface, he didn't want her to think that. He wanted her to love him and _want_ to be the baby's mother. Offer in fact. Resolutely squaring his shoulders, House regarded Cuddy's office with a new light. He would make her want him then swoop in for the kill.

But how was he going to do that? He wasn't exactly known for his tact or for being nice to anyone let alone someone of the opposite sex. The last thing he needed was someone getting suspicious and telling Cuddy, for then his brilliant plan would be ruined and he would be forced to tell the truth and become the laughing stock of the hospital. He had a reputation to uphold for crying out loud!

Gently rocking the pram back and forward, House regarded the baby once again. Just how in the world he had become a father was beyond him. Medically he knew how it happened. The thing that got him the most was that the mother sought him out. That she placed the baby with the one person the rest of the world knew was wrong for the job. He knew nothing about changing nappies or times to feed them, he didn't even know what to feed them.

What was he supposed to do while he was working? He couldn't exactly have her in the room with him, especially not if the problem was an infectious disease. She would not be able to fight off the infection like he could. The last thing he wanted was to place her in any kind of harm. He had only known her for a few hours and already he was worried for her safety.

Could this day get any weirder?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Apparently so, for no sooner had that thought left House's mind, than Cuddy stalked out her eyes red and on fire, looking for anyone to take her bad mood out on. It was such a contrast to the mood from just before, that House deliberately placed himself in her way and forced her to stop.

"Lisa." He whispered, leaning close. "What happened?" No sooner had the words left his mouth than Lisa Cuddy launched herself at him, her slim arms closing around his neck, her body pressing against his own. Feeling his mouth drop open, House tentatively wrapped an arm around the sobbing Dean and slowly rubbed circles on her back, the other arm leaning heavily on the cane, keeping them upright.

Lisa drew a shaky breath and leant back. "I'm sorry Greg. I – I don't know what came over me."

House smiled slightly and held his arm out until he knew she was upright. "Should we go somewhere else?" He muttered motioning to the rest of the hospital staff (and some patients) who had stopped to watch the display.

Lisa nodded and turned. Watching House's grimace as he took a step to move the slumbering baby, Lisa reached forward and directed the pram into her office, promptly closing the doors and blinds as soon as House followed behind her. Parking the pram in the corner she sat down on the couch and pulled a box of tissues towards her, loudly blowing her nose.

Sitting down beside her, House tried again. "What happened?"

Lisa wiped her eyes and regarded House sadly. "It should be good news. I should be over the moon; I should be tap dancing, screaming with joy. But I'm not. This has come at the worse time ever."

House leant in close, tipping Lisa's head up to get her attention. "You're babbling. Get to the point Cuddy."

"Sorry House." Lisa apologized and took a deep breath. "I'm Pregnant." Ignoring House's gasp she continued. "It seems the last batch you suggested stuck. I'm 4 weeks pregnant."

"Lisa. It gets worse."

Lisa Cuddy paused mid sob. "How could it be worse?"

House swallowed. "The last batch was mine."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: So there you go. I thought I would actually put another spin on this. I wanted House and Cuddy to definitely be together, but then I wanted to put an interesting spin on things. Tell me what you think! Oh and I don't know much about IVF so I'm unsure about when you find out and what the process is. I figured her finding out now was a good thing and essential to the next part. Please review!!!!

Thanks, BeraMoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Gregory House's life gets turned upside town when a piece of his past comes back to haunt him. Just how will Cuddy react to the new addition and how will House cope with his new responsibility?

Disclaimer: I do no own House or any of it characters. I do however own Sarah.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

If looks could kill, Gregory House would have been dead.

Twice

Lisa Cuddy was not impressed at the latest revelation and was not shy in voicing her opinion either. Had it been any other person other than House, they might have crumbled under her angry glare. If there has not been a slumbering baby in the room, Lisa would have been out of her chair and waving her arms, the shrillness of her voice undoubtedly reaching all the way to the top floor of the hospital.

House swallowed and held up a hand. "Lisa." He began. To be honest he had never been this frightened of an outcome before. How I the world had he got into this mess? A father twice in one day! "It's really not that bad."

Lisa silently fumed and leant back in her seat, her arms crossed over her abdomen. "You could have at least told me you gave a sample."

Greg tilted his head slightly. "Would you have used them?"

Lisa sighed heavily. "I don't know. I mean, sure you have great smart genes, but I would not have taken this based on your personality."

House chuckled lightly. "What's wrong with my personality?" Holding his hand up at her glare, he laughed. "Alright, I take it back. So what are you going to do?"

Lisa sighed heavily and leant forward to glance in at the sleeping baby. "You already know what I am going to say."

House moved to sit beside her and took her hand in his own. "So I'm a dad twice now?"

Lisa smiled softly. "I guess so."

House let go of her hand and began to pace the room. "Well I guess this means I get to actually participate in the growth of this baby. But, if I'm to do this properly, some things need to change. I don't know the first thing about babies and you, well; you're as maternal as a bat."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Get to the point House."

House rolled his eyes and continued his pacing. "Well, I want to be involved. I want midnight cravings, day time cravings, and afternoon snack cravings. I want to feel the first kick; I want to be at ever scan. I want it all."

Cuddy sat back in her seat and stared at House. "You really want to be that involved?"

House nodded slowly. "Hey, if I am to release my spawn into the world, I need to have a hand at sculpturing them into the devils we know they should be." 

Lisa sighed. "Well if that is what you want."

House nodded again, a smile spreading across his face. "It is. But first, I do believe we need to get Sarah settled and purchase a few things I know they will need. Like a bed. Or two. And maybe a bigger house."

Lisa held up her hand. "Don't you think you are moving too fast. We still have to work."

House grinned again. "Well, I wasn't exactly talking about us purchasing these things. I was referring to the little ducklings and maybe your assistant -"

Lisa groaned and cut him off before he could continue. "House, I am not paying doctors to shop for us."

House's jaw snapped shut. "Why not?"

Lisa stood up and smoothed invisible creases out of her skirt. "Because I am not going to and as the Dean of this hospital I pull rank. If you want to do shopping, take the time out yourself." Smiling sweetly she briefly smoothed the hair on Sarah's head down and left the room.

House smirked. He loved it when she pulled rank. "If you say so." He muttered to the room. Striding across the room he sat down behind Cuddy's desk. "I never said I had to leave to do shopping." He murmured logging onto the internet. Opening the virtual shopping website, he glanced at the opening page. Now where was he going to get a house from?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Woohoo, there is another chapter. Short but I think will continue the growth of the story. Thankyou so much for all your reviews, they mean soooo much to me.

Oh and dear readers, let me note that someone actually commented on my hair style today while I was filling my car with Petrol. They said I had "Sailor Moon" hair, because my hair is in pigtails! Brilliant if you ask me!

Please review and I will be sure to update with another chapter!!!

Love, Bera Moon


End file.
